headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Mode
Death Mode was added in the Update 5.0. It's the 7th Game Mode in Head Soccer. Episodes In Death Mode there are episodes before the game starts. There are two characters standing near the left goal line, and another two characters appear and put them in cages, with Colombia watching them. Your selected character does his power shot, and Colombia will use it on you, while doing his own power shot in return. Your character will get the effect of Colombia's power shot, and Colombia runs away. After that, the game starts and the stadium changes appearance. There are also episodes before 11th and 21st stage. In the one before stage 11 you see your Character defeating three other random Characters. When your Character is going to open the cages, Denmark will appear and he shoots lots of rockets at you with his Rocket Launcher. In the Episode before stage 21 you see your Character standing by the Cages and opening them. Greece is in the cage and uses his Sparta Shot against you. Description There are characters in cages and you must play to unlock these characters out of the cages. Somewhere in stage, there are some obstacles that every few seconds do something: (stun/damage/kill/electrocute/block/freeze/suck). If you lose Death Mode, you can continue by paying 5,000 points or by watching a video. You can pay to continue only 5 times. If you don't pay, your Character will jump into a toilet pot but his head will be stuck on it, and then you will get some points as a reward. In the first 10 stages, every stage you must face three characters, two normal and one boss at the end of each stage. In the next 10 stages, there are 3 normal characters and one boss and in last 10 there are 4 normal characters and one boss. The opponents, at least bosses, look to be the same. In boss matches there obstacles are harder (faster/more/don't affect opponent badly). Playing Just like in Head Cup, you must pay 5,000 points to play Death Mode, except for Mon-K, with who the Game Mode is free to start. But unlike Head Cup, you can give up or go into title during match, then play other Game Modes and continue later. Obstacles *100 Ton Weight *Big Spikes *Sawblade Wheels Anvil *Laser *Ground Electrocution *Fort *Electric Plug *Cannon *Meteors *Lightning Bolts *Homing Missile *Giant Magnet *Big Red Trident *Giant Swinging Axe *Ice Cannon *Slime Shooters *Giant Spider *Green Carnivorous Plant *Landmines *Fire Geyser *Steel Spears *Tornadoes *Trapdoors *Black Holes *Wolves *Arrow Cannons *Laser Cutters *Worms *Random *Big Dragon Bosses *Stage 1: Colombia *Stage 2: France *Stage 3: Asura *Stage 4: Spain *Stage 5: New Zealand *Stage 6: Germany (Can be Ukraine) *Stage 7: Georgia *Stage 8: Sweden *Stage 9: Thailand *Stage 10: Czech Republic *Stage 11: Denmark (Can be Ukraine) *Stage 12: Croatia *Stage 13: Indonesia (Can be Ukraine) *Stage 14: Pluto *Stage 15: Switzerland (Can be Ukraine) *Stage 16: Z *Stage 17: Portugal *Stage 18: Luxembourg *Stage 19: Uruguay *Stage 20: India *Stage 21: Greece *Stage 22: Singapore *Stage 23: Israel *Stage 24: The Netherlands *Stage 25: Hungary *Stage 26: Ecuador *Stage 27: Nepal *Stage 28: Mon-K *Stage 29: WatermelBot *Stage 30: PumpKill Rankings There are 30 Stages, 3 Opponents from round 1-10, 4 from round 11-20, and 5 from round 21-30. Glitch Exact same thing as the Head Cup Glitch: Once it asks you if you are willing to spend 5,000 points to enter, you go to upgrades/costumes and then go back, and you'll be able to use the left and right buttons to use any character. Collage Click here to see the Collage of the Death Mode. Walkthrough Trivia * It is the only game mode with episodes before a game and in game. * It is the only game mode with obstacles in the stadium. * Death Mode, along with Head Cup, is the only game modes that require points to play. * It is the only game mode, where some opponents are always same (Bosses). * The only stage where all opponents, minions and bosses, are the same is stage 15. Category:Game Modes